Ángel, corazón de tormenta
by Sery Taisho de Tetsuya
Summary: ¿No es irónica la vida? Apuesto a que lo crees así…Digo vivir en el cielo permitiendo que un humano se enamore de mí.
1. Chapter 1

**ÁNGEL, CORAZÓN DE TORMENTA**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**Ángel**

_No sé qué más podre decir, es que estoy llorando, tanto, tanto… mi pobre corazón no soporta tu distancia y mi adolorido cuerpo anhela tu calor…_

…_mi alma en pena añora tu ausencia, pues tu eres el cielo del que ella bajo…_

… _si, mi alma en pena añora tu ausencia, pues tu eres el cielo del que ella bajo._

_¿No es irónica la vida? Apuesto a que lo crees así…_

_Digo vivir en el cielo permitiendo que un humano se enamore de mí._

_Te necesito, te necesito tanto, pero tanto, tanto…_

…_Que aun con memoria, enloquecería de amor..._

…_Y si aún la perdiera, vacía seria mi existencia porque…_

…_mi cuerpo sabría que perdió el corazón._

_**Humano**_

_Ya no había sol que coronase mi cielo._

_Todo eso acabo cuando la conocí._

_Mi perdición fue su cuerpo y su corazón tan sincero._

_Muy tarde me di cuenta de lo que sentía por mí._

_Era un humano de azares, ambiciones y pecados hasta el tope._

_Estoy frío no siento tu cuerpo y mi calor ya se fue._

_Rígido está mi cuerpo y la lluvia no quiere ceder._

_Fui yo el culpable de esta terrible apuesta, trabe al destino y por él trabaje, _

_Pequeño ángel, no llores y se valiente._

_No llores por favor, no por mí._

_**Ángel y Humano **_

_¿Cómo llegamos a esto?_

_Insultos al destino por burlarse así de mí,_

_De "mi" porque somos uno solo, porque ahora que caminas lejos una parte se va también._

_¿Despejar la mente aun con tu ausencia?_

_¿Cuándo el/la culpable de esta muerte fui yo?_

_**Ángel**_

_El cielo no merezco, _

_Mortal ahora soy,_

_Vagare muriendo, por el mundo entero…_

_Es el castigo que merezco _

_Por extinguir tu calor._

_**Humano**_

_Ámame, como a una de tus alas_

_Quiéreme como la primera vez._

_Búscame, como a una joya en las aguas…_

_Úsame como yo cuando contigo jugué._

_Pero quiero que te atengas a todo, _

_Que te atengas a mí._

_No bajare al infierno aunque lo hagas posible, _

_Porque si despierto de nuevo, _

_Vendré por ti._

_**Ángel**_

_El cielo me aborrece, pues pecado cometí._

_Y todo esto viene pasando, desde que me enamoré._

_Y yo acepto que el cielo no merezco_

_Pues mortal ahora soy, _

_Pecadora y el castigo lo acepto_

_Por extinguir tu calor._

_Por favor, ámame…_

…_Como a cualquiera de tus deseos…_

_Quiéreme_

…_Como aquella primera vez…_

_Búscame_

…_Como a una pluma que arrastra el viento…_

_Perdóname, porque aunque sé que me quieres_

_Que despertaras nuevamente_

_A tu lado no estaré…_


	2. FIN

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko- sensei. **

**Esta historia es un adelanto de mi regalo de navidad para las chicas del grupo FANFICS BM Y el grupo de CLAUDIA GAZZIERO. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**FIN**

_No sé qué más podre decir, es que estoy llorando, tanto, tanto…_

Se alzaban tres pares de alas negras al aire; como nubarrones de tormenta y los sentimientos de la portadora de estas no daban tregua… su corazón venía siendo como días de lluvia impetuosa… y es que su cielo ya no tenía sol.

…_mi pobre corazón no soporta tu distancia y mi adolorido cuerpo anhela tu calor…_

Estatura media, tez trigueña, ojos color chocolate y una melena azabache larga hasta su media espalda con leves ondulaciones en sus puntas. Cuerpo esbelto y de su descubierta espalda nacían tres grandes pares de alas; un par que le cubrían el rostro, otro hasta su torso y otro completamente hasta sus pies.

…_mi alma en pena añora tu ausencia, pues tu eres el cielo del que ella bajo…_

Sus brazos estaban caídos, pero sus alas con su magnífico porte majestuoso; antes blanco y ahora oscuro como la noche, porque a su alma, sangre a beber le dio.

El característico brillo en su mirar chocolate ahora estaba perdido al igual que su mirada, la cual iba a un punto que no era fijo, entre el vapor que provocaba la lluvia contra el calor del pavimento, y contra el cuerpo sin vida que yacía a sus pies.

… _si, mi alma en pena añora tu ausencia, pues tu eres el cielo del que ella bajo._

Empapada de pies a cabeza, ¿Quién iba a pensar que un "ángel" podría tener ese tipo de sensación? Ya no disfrutaba la lluvia de tormenta como una limpieza para su ser celestial; ahora solo sentía como las fuertes y gruesas gotas de agua y el frío castigaban y la envolvían en su ahora cuerpo mortal, tal como la oscuridad y el pecado de su impecable ser y de lo blanco de sus alas.

_¿No es irónica la vida? Apuesto a que lo crees así…_

Ambas manos manchadas de sangre; por uno de sus brazos escurría más de la normal.

Por primera vez en toda su existencia había sido herida; de tantas veces que había visto una herida, era la primera vez que la podía sentir, atravesaba desde su hombro derecho hasta por encima de su codo… pequeñas, traviesas y notorias gotas de sangre que caían, una tras otra sin un compás seguro por seguir; lindas gotitas carmesí que caían y se mezclaban con otro charco de sangre y la del agua de lluvia que caía sobre sí.

…_Digo vivir en el cielo permitiendo que un humano se enamore de mí._

Bajo su opaca mirada al cuerpo inerte, extendiendo su brazo sano con la intención de tocar su rostro y hacerse creer que nada de eso le estaba pasando. Pero se detuvo en sus blancas manos y las noto manchadas de sangre, una vez más se dio cuenta que no era la suya…

_Te necesito, te necesito tanto, pero tanto, tanto…_

Y por primera vez después de todo, lagrimas junto con las gotas de lluvia surcaban su rostro y este se deformaba con una mueca de dolor y el eco de los truenos eran opacados por un alarido de furia, dolor… remordimiento, desesperación.

…_Que aun con memoria, enloquecería de amor_...

-¡¿Cómo llegamos a esto?!- gritó. Sentía como la voz le desgarraba la garganta. Y se arrodillaba dudosa ya que le temblaban las piernas, ¿Cómo era posible que el dolor del corazón se extendiera de esa manera por todo el cuerpo, por todo el ser?

Y ya cuando estuvo cerca de su cuerpo… sus manos dudaban en intentar tocar su rostro, aunque con toda su esencia quisiera hacerlo.

-..M-mi amor, mi amor, ¡mi amor!... ¡¿Cómo llegamos a esto?!- gritaba, todas las palabras se le iban en sollozos, en los ahogados gemidos que se atoraban en su garganta.

Sus platinados cabellos ahora mojados, manchados de barro y sangre; su cuerpo estaba frio y húmedo… ya se daba cuenta… y lloro más amargamente, escondiendo su rostro contra el pecho del cuerpo muerto de él.

-"… Sabes, s-sabes que no quería hacerlo; tenía que hacerlo… mi v-vida… Perdóname."-

…_Y si aún la perdiera, vacía seria mi existencia porque…_

-"¡Mierda! ¡Despierta…!"- zarandeo su cuerpo.

…_Porque mi cuerpo sabría que perdió el corazón._

-SESSHOMARU…-

* * *

**Les quiere, Sery T.**


End file.
